Koopalingit
Koopalings (tunnettu myös nimillä Bowser's minions ja Koopa Kids. Suomessa Koopalingit, Koopakakrut tai Koopanuoret) ovat seitsenhenkinen ryhmä, joka palvelee läheisesti Kuningas Bowser Koopaa. Koopalingit toimivat Koopa-sotajoukkojen korkea-arvoisina johtajina ja esiintyvät enimmäkseen pomoina SNES-aikakauden Mario-peleissä, ennen menoaan yhdeksänvuotiselle tauolle Hotel Mario''n jälkeen. Koopalingit esiintyivät seuraavan kerran vasta ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Sagassa vuonna 2003, jonka jälkeen heidät suunniteltiin uudelleen viimeaikaisiin New Super Mario Bros. -peleihin, alkaen Wiin New Super Mario Bros. Wiistä. Koopalingit ovat keskenään sisaruksia.[http://newsupermariobrosu.nintendo.com/characters/#/koopalings New Super Mario Bros. U:n nettisivujen Koopalingien kuvauksen mukaan he ovat toisilleen sisaruksia.] Koopalingit Ludwig von Koopa Ludwig von Koopa (tai Kooky von Koopa) on Koopalingeistä vanhin. Hänet on nimetty ihanteensa Ludvig van Beethovenin mukaan. Ludwig on Koopalingeistä älykkäin ja animaatiosarjoissa häntä luonnehdittiin "hulluksi tiedemieheksi". Ludwig pitää klassisesta musiikista. Muiden Koopalingien tavoin Ludwig poikkeaa paljon animaatioversiostaan. Lemmy Koopa Lemmy Koopa (tai Hip Koopa) on nimetty Lemmy Kilmisterin mukaan. Lemmy on Koopalingeistä pienikokoisin ja hänellä on usein mukanaan suuri pallo, jonka päällä han tasapainottelee ja tekee temppuja. Hän pitää siis sirkustempuista. Roy Koopa Roy Koopa (tai Bully Koopa) on yksi suurimmista Koopalingeistä. Roylla on päässään aina pinkit aurinkolasit ja hänet on nimetty Roy Orbisonin mukaan. Aiemmin hän oli suurin Koopaling, mutta New Super Mario Bros. Wii pelin jälkeen Morton on kantanut suurimman Koopalingin roolia. Iggy Koopa Iggy Koopa (tai Hop Koopa) on tällä hetkellä pisin Koopalingeistä. Iggy on nimetty Iggy Popin mukaan ja Hän on muuttunut ulkönäöltään eniten Koopalingien uran aikana. Iggyä luonnehditaan usein "hulluksi Koopalingiksi" ja hän on Ludwigin ohella yksi älykkäimmistä. Wendy O. Koopa Wendy O. Koopa (tai Kootie Pie Koopa) on ainut naispuolinen Koopaling. Hänet on nimetty Wendy O. Williamsin mukaan. Wendy on ahne ja hän pitää rahasta. Animaatiosarjoissa hän on Bowserin "lellipentu". Morton Koopa Jr. Morton Koopa Jr. (tai Big Mouth Koopa Jr.) on suurikokoisin Koopalingeistä. Hän voi tärisyttää maata hyppäämällä siihen. Morton on nimetty Morton Downey Jr.n mukaan ja hänen silmässään oleva tähti tatuointi on kitaristi Paul Stanleyltä. Larry Koopa Larry Koopa (tai Cheatsy Koopa) on nuorin Koopaling. Hänet on nimetty Larry Kingsin mukaan ja uusimmissa peleissä hänellä on päässään saman tyylinen tatuointi kuin Mortonilla. Larry on Koopalingeistä urheilullisin, hän pitää erityisesti tenniksestä. Luettelo Koopalingien esiintymisiset *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988, NES) *Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. (1989, animesarja) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990, animaatiosarja) *Super Mario World (1991, SNES) *Super Mario World (1991, animaatiosarja) *Mario is Missing! (ainoastaan Ludwig, Roy ja Iggy) (1992, PC, NES, SNES) *Yoshi's Safari (1993, SNES) *Hotel Mario (1994, CD-i) *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003, Game Boy Advance) *Super Princess Peach (pois leikattu rooli) (2005, Nintendo DS) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009, Wii) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012, Nintendo 3DS) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012, Wii U) *New Super Luigi U (2013, Wii U) *Mario Kart 8 (2014, Wii U) *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (2014, Nintendo 3DS) *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014, Nintendo 3DS) *Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition (2015, Wii U) *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (2015, Nintendo 3DS) *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016, Nintendo 3DS) Galleria Koopalings7.jpg|Koopalingit Super Mario Bros. 3 pelin skenaariosta Koopalings.jpg|Koopalingit Super Mario World pelin skenaariosta 700px-NSMBwii koopalings.jpg|Koopalingit New Super Mario Bros. Wii pelissä 385px-Koopalings-NSMB2.png|Koopalingit New Super Mario Bros. 2 pelissä Koopalings,_New_Super_Mario_Bros._U.png|Koopalingit New Super Mario Bros. U pelissä 620px-Koopalings Artwork - Mario Kart 8.png|Koopalingit tekivät ensiesiintymisensä ajopeleihin Mario Kart 8:ssa 180px-ValiantKoopalings.jpg|Koopalingit Mario sarjakuvissa koopakids.jpg|Koopalingit animaatiosarjassa The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 AnimeKoopalings.jpg|Koopalingit Super Mario Bros. animessa Lisää kuvia löydät täältä: Kuvagalleria: Koopalingit. Muuta tietoa Bowserin lapsia? Koopalingien ajateltiin alun perin olevan Bowserin omia lapsia, mutta vaikka tätä käsitystä tutkittiinkin useissa medioissa Super Mario Bros. 3:n julkaisun jälkeen, tämä ajatustapa hylättiin myöhemmin. 14 vuotta Koopalingien debyytin jälkeen, heidän yhdeksänvuotisen taukonsa aikana, esiteltiin Bowser Jr., mikä aiheutti sekaannusta Bowserin huoltajuudesta. Vaikka New Super Mario Bros. Wiin Prima Guide viittasi Bowser Junioriin "turhanpäiväisenä Koopalinginä""Ennen kuin saavutat Bowser Jr.:n huoneen, tämä turhanpäiväinen Koopaling hyppää lentävään kulkuneuvoonsa. - New Super Mario Bros. Wii Premiere Edition, s. 129, muissa lähteissä häntä pidettiin erillisenä hänen Koopaling-"sisaruksistaan". Ja nimenomaan: New Super Mario Bros. Wiin japanilaisversio teki selväksi, että Juniorilla oli korkeampi asema Koopa-sotajoukoissa kuin Koopalingeillä. Lisäksi vuoden 2012 haastattelussa Shigeru Miyamoto toi selvästi esille, että "tämänhetkinen ajatustapa on se, että Koopalingit eivät ole Bowserin lapsia", jättäen Bowser Jr.:n Bowserin ainoaksi jälkikasvuksi.Screw Attack tiedottaa, että "Koopalingit eivät ole sukua Bowserille!!!" ja tarjoaa tutkimuksen Game Informerin haastattelusta Shigeru Miyamoton kanssa. Uutisonti tehty 12. syyskuuta 2012. Tästä huolimatta Koopalingeillä on yhä tärkeä rooli Mario - peleissä. He ovat Bowserin läheisimpiä kätyreitä Kamek velhon ohella. Syntymäjärjestys Koopalingien syntymäjärjestyksestä ei ole varmaa tietoa, mutta se tiedetään että Ludwig on vanhin ja Larry nuorin. Mikäli Koopalingit taistelevat Super Mario Bros. 3 pelissä Mariota vastaan nuorimmastan vanhimpaan järjestys on: Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy ja Ludwig. New Super Mario Bros. Wii pelissä Ludwig Von Koopa on murrosiässä, mutta tarkkaa ikää ei kuitenkaan mainita. The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 animaatiosarjassa järjestys on kuitenkin nuorimmasta vanhimpaan: Lemmy, Iggy, Wendy, Larry, Ludwig, Morton ja Roy. Tai kuten heitä sarjassa kutsuttiin Hip, Hop, Kootie Pie, Cheatsy, Kooky, Suurisuu ja Bully. Syntymäjärjestys ja nimet ovat sarjassa erit todennäköisesti siksi, että sarjan valmistumisen aikaan heillä ei vielä ollut virallisia nimiä eikä syntymäjärjestystä. Eräässä jaksossa Kootie Pien mainitaan olevan 16 vuotta, Hip ja Hop puolestaan ovat 6 vuotiaita. Uskollisuus Koopalingien tiedetään olevan erittäin uskollisia Bowserille vaikka tämä ei heidän oikea isänsä olekaan. Tiedetään kuitenkin joitain tapauksia, jolloin Koopalingit ovat toimineet Bowseria vastaan. Kuten The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 - sarjan jaksoissa Never Koop a Koopa ja Do the Koopa, joista ensimmäiseksi mainitussa Larry (Cheatsy) yrittää kaapata vallan ja toisessa Roy (Bully) yrittää kaapata vallan. Koopalingien tiedetään myös auttaneen Cacklettaa pelissä Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, tämän kaapatessa valtaa Bowserilta. Mitä Koopalings tarkoittaa? Koopalings sanan merkitys: etu osan Koopa tulee siitä, että he ovat Koopa-lajeja. Loppu osan lings sanasta ei ole varmaa tietoa. On mahdollista, että lings on lyhenne sanasta underlings (alaiset) tai siblings (sisarukset). Joukon muut nimet Koopaling - ryhmä on tunnettu myös useilla muilla nimillä, kuten Koopa Kids (animaatiosarjoissa) ja Bowser's minions (New Super Mario Bros. Wii - pelissä) Suomessa heidät on tunnettu nimillä Koopakakrut, Koopanuoret, Koopalaiset, Koopapahikset tai Koopalingit. Viimeiseksi mainittua käytettiin ainoastaan puhekielessä, kunnes The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 - sarja dubattiin uudestaan vuonna 2013. Joskus suomessa käytetään puhekielessä, myös nimitystä Koopalingsit, joka on väärin, koska siinä on ainoastaan liitetty suomenkielinen monikkomuoto englannin kielisen monikon perään. Tämän voi päätellä siitä, että puhuttaessa yhdesta henkilöstä muoto on englanniksi Koopaling. Ääninäyttely Koopalingien äänet kuultiin ensikertaa Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros.-animessa. Heidän ääninään olivat tuolloin Miyako Endō, Masaharu Satou ja Naoki Tatsuta. DIC Entertainmentin animaatiosarjoissa Koopalingien äänet olivat kuin lapsilla. Ääninä sarjoissa olivat Tara Charendoff, Michael Stark, James Rankin, Paulina Gillis, Dan Hennessey ja Gordon Masten. Koopalingeille nauhoitettiin dialogi, myös Mario is Missing!-peliin, mutta nämä nauhoitteet poistettiin lopullisesta pelistä. Tässä heidän äänensä olivat paljon möreämmät ja aikuismaisemmat kuin animaatiosarjoissa. New Super Mario Bros. - peleissä Koopalinggit päästävät huudahduksia ja erilaisia murahduksia taistellessaan Marioa vastaan. Näissä peleissä ääninä ovat Mike Vaughn (Iggy ja Ludwig), Lani Minella (Wendy, Larry ja Morton) sekä Dan Falcone (Roy) Minella ja Falcone palasivat rooleihinsa Mario Kart 8-peliin. Vaughn teki jälleen Iggyn äänet, mutta David J. Goldfarb teki hänen sijastaan Ludwigin. The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3-sarjan suomenkielisissä, vuoden 1998, dubbauksissa Koopalingien ääninä olivat Eero Saarinen, Tom Wentzel ja Liisa Paatso. Lähteet en:Koopalings de:Koopalinge ru:Купалинги es:Koopalings pl:Koopalingi fr:Terreurs de Bowser it:Bowserotti nl:Koopalings pt-br:Koopalings da:Koopalings Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Viholliset Luokka:Bowserin lapset Luokka:Kuninkaalliset Luokka:Super Mario Bros. 3 Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luokka:Koopat Luokka:Pomot Luokka:Super Mario World Luokka:Lapset Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. U Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Luokka:Super Mario World (TV - sarja) Luokka:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Luokka:Bowserit Luokka:Koopa Troop Luokka:Koopa perhe Luokka:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Luokka:Mario Kart-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Mario Kart 8 Luokka:Super Princess Peach